The Demon
⊗ The Demon ⊗ Proxy of the SlenderMan ⊗ Esta es la historia de Alex King, de 17 años de edad, el es el típico chico solitario de su colegio, su madre había muerto en un accidente de auto, luego de haber tenido una fuerte discusión con su esposo, el padre de Alex y de Kendall, el hermano mayor de Alex. Alex tenía 12 años cuando su madre murió, Kendall 15 años. Kendall es la persona más cercana de Alex, ya que su padre se volvió un alcohólico y drogadicto luego de la muerte de su madre, en el transcurso del tiempo el siempre estuvo en momentos difíciles, y se hizo cargo de su hermano, ya que su padre lo único que hacía era vivir la vida de un adolescente hipócrita, criticar cualquier cosa que haga, sin importar que, cuando el comete errores busca una escusa para culpar a Alex, ya que para él, el fue un error. Alex quería a su padre, pero a él le dolía que él nunca lo pudo querer. Kendall a los ojos de Mark, el padre de Alex y Kendal, el era la joya de la familia, capitán del equipo de futbol americano de la universidad Hannover, popular en su dicho instituto y atlético al máximo. En cambio Alex seguía en secundaria, ya que él tiene 17 años cuando los problemas en su escuela comenzaron a ocurrir, ya que Hannover es un instituto secundario y universitario con abundantes carreras, Kendall veía de vez en cuando a Alex, quien es solitario y prefiere estar solo sobre todo. Alex por su padre da todo, es el mejor de su clase, y se esforzaba por ignorar los retos y castigos de su padre. Kendall insiste que no se haga querer, pero el siempre hace caso omiso Alex es fastidiado por los mayores y por los chicos de su clase, propinándole insultos golpizas y debes en cuando insultos dirigidos a su madre, cosa que, Alex no soporta y se quiebra fácilmente. Alex comenzaba sus estudios luego del receso invernal, igual su hermano, quien comenzó a salir con una chica llamada Lorraine, a Alex le agradaba, cosa que su hermano se tomaba muy a pecho la aceptación de Alex. Sin importar la popularidad de su hermano, el era el típico “elegido” por los populares para desquitarse con insultos y golpes Alex fue invitado por Kendall y Lorraine a ver una película en la casa de Lorraine, Alex acepto, ya que su padre estaba borracho, diciendo incoherencias mientras dormía. Alex toco el timbre de la gran casa, pero al mismo tiempo humilde de la familia Knight, Lorraine abrió alegremente Hola Alex pasa-dijo Lorraine alegre como siempre Que bueno que viniste, apenas es el primer día de clases luego del receso y ya te internaste en tu cuarto leyendo libros-dijo riendo Kendall- Lorraine es tan buena que acepto que vengas Alex le sonrió a Lorraine y se sentó al lado de Kendall el cual al empezar la película se abrazo con Lorraine, ya que era de terror ¿Qué película es?-Pregunto Alex Se llama The SlenderMan, me la recomendó una amiga amante de historias de terror-Dijo acurrucada en el hombro de Kendall En toda la película Kendall y Lorraine estuvieron viendo con puedo, tapándose los ojos o simplemente besado para sacarse el miedo, pero en cambio Alex, ni se movía, veía completamente interesado la película del extraño ser sin rostro, en la mitad de la película, el sentía la extraña sensación de que alguien lo observaba, giro su cabeza y no vio anda Mira Kendy, al fin se asusto Alex-dijo Lorraine riéndose bajito- Alex sonrió falsamente, lo cual Kendall notaba a kilómetros de distancia, había visto esa sonrisa casi siempre desde el accidente Al terminar la película Kendal estuvieron dándose besos de despedida mientras Alex estaba mirando al bosque cercano del pueblo, donde de niños, Alex y Kendall salían a jugar con su madre, Kate Flower Vamos Alex-dijo abrazando a su hermano Vamos-dijo distraído Alex, estaba bastante ocupado reflexionando como para responder algo coherente Alex, no me digas que te asusto esa película, es pura ficción-dijo despreocupado el hermano de Alex Alex no contesto solo siguió observando el bosque Cuando llegaron a su hogar su padre gracias a dios seguía en el mismo estado de ebriedad Duerme bien hermano-dijo Kendall Igualmente-dijo Alex antes de entrar a su habitación y cerrar lenta y cuidadosamente, procurando de no llamar la atención de su padre Se coloco su típica ropa para dormir y se recostó en su cama, la película vista ase momentos no daba miedo, si no, curiosidad, ¿Podía existir un hombre sin rostro alguno? ¿Existe de verdad o es una leyenda solamente? De tanto pensar Alex se durmió en poco tiempo. Alex iba caminando con Kendall al colegio cuando de pronto pude ver que una mujer conocida conducía el auto, hablando por teléfono celular, era ella… Era su madre. Parecía tener una discusión, Alex podía ver el hecho en cámara lenta, pude escuchar las últimas palabras de su madre “Te odio Mark, lo único bueno de nuestro matrimonio fueron Alex y Kendall, cállate… y ¡¡Vete al maldito infierno!! Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de chocar contra un poste y que su madre quede estrellada en el vidrio del auto, ya muerta. Alex grito y lloro hasta que levanto la vista y vio al hombre de la película Slen...-dijo entrecortado Alex-¡SlenderMan!-Dijo con todas sus fuerzas antes de sentirse enfermo y cansado, su cuerpo le dolía y sus oídos eran lastimados por el ruido de una radio con interferencia. Lo vio por última vez y dijo “I Have Plans for You Alex” Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos era cegado por la imagen de la interferencia y el rostro de aquel ser llamado SlenderMan. Alex rápidamente despertó sobresaltado y pudo ver a su hermano a medio vestir, con cara de preocupado. Que pasa Alex-Dijo Kendal, vio como Alex se ponía a llorar y abraso a Kendall como si fuera la última vez que va a abrasar a su hermano Eh tenido la peor de las pesadillas Ken-Dijo Alex llorando despavoridamente en el hombro de Kendall Ya paso Alex, fue solo un sueño-Dijo tranquilizando a Alex ¡¡Cállate, maldito marico!!-Grito su padre, Alex se trato de tranquilizar-Kendall, Calla a al maldito maricon, ¡¿Quieres?!-Grito irritado su padre Kendall, furioso, fue a confrontar a su padre. Alex pudo oír como se gritaban mutuamente, Alex Solo trataba de estar tranquilo. Tubo la sensación que algo le tocaba el hombro, pero con lo concentrado que estaba en tranquilizarse y los gritos de su padre y hermano peleando, lo ignoro involuntariamente. Oyó un golpe en seco y su padre salió de la casa, con las llaves del auto en mano. Alex salió corriendo ver a Kendall que estaba tosiendo sangre producto del golpe en el estomago que le dio su padre Lo siento mucho Kendall-dijo triste-No quería que te lastimara, n tuviste que confrontarlo A ti nadie te habla así, ¿Oíste?, nadie te tratara de ese maldito modo mientras yo esté para prevenirlo-Dijo, se limpio la boca y abrazo a Alex-Nadie… Alex abrazo fuerte a su hermano, odiaba cuando por su culpa Kendall salía lastimado, su corazón de oro era lo que lo condenaba a una vida de golpes que merecía el y nadie más que el “Mentiras, puras mentiras” ¿Dijiste algo?-Pregunto Alex a Kendall No hermanito, tranquilo, no alucines -Sonrió Kendall viendo como Alex recobraba esa sonrisa verdadera que tanto amaba él, como su hermano, sentía que su deber era hacer feliz a su hermano, y se sentía aun mas obligado con un padre como el que ellos tenían Llegamos tarde, ve a vestirte, yo haré lo mismo-Dijo Kendall se dirigió a su habitación para terminar de vestirse Alex hizo lo mismo. A los 10 minutos estaban saliendo al colegio Alex despidió a su hermano con una palmada en el hombro y se dirigió al colegio Cuando llego se disculpo por la tardanza y dijo Tuve un problema familiar-Dijo bajo, para que su profesor solo lo escuchara Como siempre-Dijo uno de los más grandes de edad en su clase Todos se empezaron a reír de él. Para Alex era lo típico de todos los días Se sentó y estuvo concentrado en las enseñanzas del profesor, y no a los molestos brabucones de su clase. El bosque se vea perfectamente desde las ventanas de su clase Pudo ver algo que le congelo las venas y lo dejo en un estado de shock De pronto todo se vio borroso y todo quedo en silencio. Vio a la criatura sin rostro agarrada de una árbol Superaba los 2 metros, eso se notaba a simple vista, pudo ver como cuatro tentáculos nacían de su espalda y se movían como serpientes furiosas El profesor le gritaba por su nombre y el no respondía por el shock: Mientras sus compañeros se reían de el por la falta excesiva de concentración Sudaba en frio por el terror que invadía su cuerpo, el corazón iba a mil por minuto, hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció. Pero una voz dijo “Mátalos, mátalos a todos” ¡¡¡Alexander Cristian King!!!-grito furioso su maestro-¡¡Si no me respondes te juro que haré que te expulsen de este colegio!! Alex estaba terrado, pálido y decaído por lo que vio ase momentos El profesor vio en el estado que estaba y se tranquilizo y dijo Ve a la enfermería, llamare a tu hermano-dijo tranquilo y avergonzado, por gritarle a Alex sin ver en el estado el shock que estaba Alex se dirigió a la enfermería sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto. ¿Habría sido una ilusión? ¿Un producto de su atormentada mente? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, había llegado a la enfermería, entro y la enfermera vio lo pálido que estaba. Hola, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes nauseas?-pregunto la enfermera Si-respondió distraído Ok, toma esto-Le entrego un medicamento para las nauseas y una toalla caliente para la cabeza-Recuéstate, así te sentirás mejor En eso la enfermera empezó a anotar algunas coas en una planilla. Alex estaba completamente en su mundo, es su mundo de misterio, su sueño, la “aparición” si se le podría llamar así, ¿Coincidencia? Alex no lo creía, el nunca había quedado “traumado” por así decirlo con algo en concreto, pero tal parece que el ser SlenderMan avía entrado en su vida, y por lo que ocurrió, no será fácil de sacarlo de la misma. Sus nauseas había parado, se sentía mejor. En apenas 5 minutos de haber llegado allí se sentía bastante mejor, pero la enfermera lo retenía hay, ya que le había bajado la presión, y mucho. La enfermera le estaba tomando la presión para ver si subía y se restablecía en su estado normal ¿Bebes alcohol?-Pregunto No-Contesto Alex Fumas o algo por el estilo No-Dijo Alex Te sacare un poco de sangre, solo para ver si tienes algo, ¿Ok?-Pregunto la enfermera Ok-Dijo Alex En eso llega Kendall y vio como estaba su hermano, en la camilla, con una toalla en la frente, un medidor de presión en el brazo y la enfermera sacándole sangre, se impresiono mucho por el estado en que estaba Alex ¿E-está bien enfermera?-Pregunto asustado Kendall Si, el está estable, le bajo excesivamente la presión y entro en estado de shock sorpresivo-Dijo con tranquilidad la enfermera-Nada grave-Afirmo Kendall pensaba que era por lo que ocurrió entre él y su padre. Pero Alex sabía que no era así… No me preocupes así, jamás-Dijo Kendall riendo nerviosamente Si lo puedo evitar, lo prometo-Respondió “No lo puedes evitar”-Dijo una vos, que no era ni de Kendall ni de la enfermera ni suya. Era grave, pero era como un tipo de susurro al oído, era la misma vos que escucho luego de la desaparición del hombre sin rostro Alex mantuvo silencio e ignoro lo ocurrido hace instantes De pronto Lorraine entra a la enfermería, y se encuentra con Kendall y Alex. Lucia extremadamente nerviosa H-hola Alex-saludo nerviosa-Hola amor-saludo a Kendall de la misma forma Te ocurre algo cariño-Pregunta nervioso Kendall. No es fácil ver a su hermano en enfermería luego de su pelea con su padre y luego ver a tu novia entrando a la enfermería sudando Nada, nada-Dijo Igual de nerviosa Bueno Alex, puedes irte, toma ese jarabe cuando te sientas mareado y con nauseas-Dijo amablemente la enfermera-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-Le pregunto a Lorraine En eso Alex Se retiro, y al ver a Lorraine tan nerviosa jalo a Kendall afuera Oye, déjame, ¿Y si le sucede algo grave?-Dijo molesto Es obvio que cuando nos vio estallo de nervios, si es grave te contara-Dijo Alex Ok…-Dijo Kendall Me iré, a casa a descansar- Dijo Alex. Kendall Abrió los ojos de par en par Iré contigo-Dijo decidido-Si papá esta hay, sin mi te hará daño y yo no quiero eso hermano-Dijo preocupado Estaré bien, solo ve a clases y ya-Dijo Alex, Kendall no se veía muy conforme con la respuesta-Estaré bien enserio-Dicho esto se fue asía la salida más cercana Alex en vez de ir a su hogar, fue al bosque. Fue algo instintivo, fue como si su cuerpo hiciera caso omiso a lo que su mente dictara “Adéntrate en el bosque” Esa voz nuevamente-Dijo Alex El camino hasta adentrarse en el bosque, lo que a él se le hizo extraño es que no recordaba esa parte del bosque, y que el iba seguido de niño con su hermano y madre De tanto recorrer se estaba haciendo de noche. Reviso su mochila y vio que no trajo su celular Mierda-Maldijo Ales, sabía que su hermano estaría muy preocupado por él, y sabría que si no aparecía culparía a mi padre de quien sabe que Vio una cabaña y camino hasta llegar, forzó la entrada, ya que las bisagras estaban completamente oxidadas. Entro y vio que no había nada, solo vio una cámara y una linterna, y para completar el combo, las bateras estabas casi muertas Salió de la cabaña y prendió la cámara con la esperanza de que tenga visión nocturna, y para su mala suerte, la visión nocturna fallaba. Camino hasta que encontró un tipo de árbol enorme, pudo ver una hoja que estaba en el árbol. La hoja decía “Help”, El tomo la hoja y de pronto se escucho algo, era como un corazón, pero lento, sonaba y por unos 4 segundos paraba y retomaba el latido. Siguió caminando y encontró una pared en “X” lo recorrió con la esperanza de encontrar algo, encontró otra hoja, esta hoja decía “Always Waching No Eyes” y en el medio aparecía un circulo remarcado. De pronto la cámara comenzó a fallar y de giro a la derecha y vio algo que le helo las venas. Era el… Era SlenderMan, la cámara se volvió loca por la interferencia y los oídos de Alex eran perforados por el ruidoso sonido de la interferencia, salió de allí corriendo rápidamente, hasta que vio un tipo de semicírculo de cemento, Alex entro y diviso una hoja mas, en ella aparecía SlenderMan y unos árboles a su alrededor y decía “Follow” De pronto la cámara tenia interferencia débil, salió de allí lo más rápido posible, hasta encontrarse con unas rocas gigantes que sobresalían de la tierra, en ellas encontró otra hoja mas, esta decía “Leave Me Alone”, Alex siguió en su búsqueda y pudo ver un sector sin árboles, solo palos grandes de madera clavados al suelo, el uno de ellos encontró otro hoja mas, esta decía “Don’t Look… Or It Take You”, la interferencia se apodero se su cámara y giro y lo vio a lo lejos, se alejo corriendo, pudo escuchar como los latidos eran más rápidos cada vez que tomaba una hoja, en eso llego a un tipo de faro abandonado y allí encontró otra página, en esta estaba SlenderMan y en los costados se repetía la palabra “No”, Alex continuo caminando, antes de llegar a lo que parecía un baño, se había encontrado con SlenderMan en tres ocasiones, una de ellas en la que casi lo atrapa con esos aterradores tentáculos. Al llegar allí entro en uno y giro a la derecha y se encontró con SlenderMan, corrió adentrándose en el baño y entro a una de esas habitaciones cerradas y en una silla vio un hoja que le dio un escalofrió, esta decía “Can’t Run”. Al tomarla los latidos cesaron y reino la paz por unos segundos, en cuales el salió de aquel extraño baño y vi el cielo para ver que poco a poco amanecía, y de pronto se volteó y lo vio a SlenderMan, en esta ocasión media aproximadamente 3 metros, sus garras estaban casi en el suelo y sus tentáculos me atrapaban y de pronto la cámara se rompió y vi su rostro e interferencia, junto con su sonido que te rompe los tímpanos, el grito al ver que no tenia escapatoria. De pronto SlenderMan dijo “I Have Plans For You Alex… My Future… “ “Proxy” En eso Alex se desmalla. Por lo que Alex pudo ver, era de día, y estaba en el bosque apoya sobre un árbol, apenas consiente, escucho lo que creyó un grito, alguien avía gritado su nombre ¡¡Alex!!-Grita una persona. Era Kendall, que despavoridamente buscaba a su hermano, ya que no había llegado a su hogar en toda la noche. Busco por casi todo el pueblo, solo faltaba un lugar crucial, el lugar de juegos de la infancia de él y su hermano. Alex pudo ver, borrosamente, ya que seguía semi-inconsciente, a su hermano que corría junto con Lorraine. ¡¿Por qué viniste aquí?!-Dijo Molesto, pero aliviado al mismo tiempo-No sabes lo preocupado que estaba Lo preocupados que estábamos-Corrigió Lorraine-Vamos, te llevaremos al hospital-Dijo Lorraine. Entre los dos lo levantaron y caminaron asía la salida del bosque, de allí Lorraine condujo hasta el hospital más cercano, donde lo atendieron En unas pocas horas, alrededor de las once de la mañana, le dieron el alta a Alex, que solo presentaba un daño psicológico menor, por entrar en un estado de shock grave. Le dieron calmantes y unas pastillas energéticas, ya que cuando llego apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, y su corazón latía tan lento que los doctores temían un paro cardiaco. Salió con su latido del corazón normal, pero muy pálido y distraído, al llegar ignoro el sermón del día de su padre, y se encerró en su habitación Comenzó a ver a todos lados, se agarro la cabeza con sus manos, recordando lo que ocurrió esa noche, agarro un lápiz y hojas y dibujo las totas, y mucho mas, era un tsunami de recuerdos, pensamientos, dolor, y locura total. Agarro un pincel y dibujaba únicamente a SlenderMan sobre su pares de color verde, al mismo tiempo pegando los dibujos Mientras pasaban las horas, Alex seguía en su mundo de locura desenfrenada, demostrando su locura por el ser sin rostro De pronto Kendall abrió la puerta de la habitación de Alex, con una bandeja con comida. Al entrar y ver todos los dibujos, dejo caer la bandeja. No podía creer lo que había hecho su hermano Que…-Dijo Kendall-¡¿Que carajos es todo esto Alex?!-Dijo gritando, como consecuencia que Alex lo mirada con unos ojos que Kendall nunca vio. En ellos vio locura desenfrenada, De pronto Alex le salto a Kendall El me hizo esto- Dijo Alex con una voz ronca y loca-¡¡El me acorralo en el bosque, me obligo a recoger ocho putas y malditas notas!! ¿Para qué? ¡¡Para que el maldito hijo de puta me atrape y me haga no querer vivir más, me habla, me dice cosas que yo no comprendo, como alguien así puede existir, ¡Dime!, Como alguien puede ser así, sin ojos, boca ¡Algo!, Como puede hablarme sin boca, pe perfora la cabeza-Dijo llorando-El me quiere ver colapsar, me dice que haga cosas que no quiero-Dijo entre llantos-EL me quiere a mí, ¡Por alguna razón me quiere a mí!-Dijo Alex, se arrojo al suelo, era imposible que Kendall no creerá que estaba loco. Iré a buscar a alguien Alex-Dijo retrocediendo lentamente-Volveré hermanito ¿Ok?-Dicho esto tomo las llaves del auto y salió en busca de ayuda, el, a los ojos de Kendall se había vuelto loco, no tomo en cuenta algo crucial, su hermano estaba en un estado de colapso mental, y su padre estaba en casa. ¡Kendall!-Grito EL padre de los hermanos, estaba drogado y completamente borracho, en el mismo estado de siempre-¡¡Kendall!! Kendall no está, tomo las llaves del auto y se fue, no me dijo donde fue-Dijo Alex ¡¡Porque mierda no lo detuviste, pedazo de inservible bueno para nada!!-Le gritaba su padre-Solo sirves para gastar dinero en alimento extra, si pudiera, te tiraría a un basurero para que mueras hay, sabandija-Le decía Mark. Cada palabra no solo era una apuñalada en el corazón, si no una muy fuerte a su cordura SlenderMan le había quitado, por así decirlo, la armadura a la cordura de Alex, dejándola expuesta, a todo, haciéndola tan frágil que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la locura se apoderaría de el por siempre ¡¡No sirves para nada!!-Grito Mark- Como tu miserable puta ¡¡MADRE!!-Grito En ese momento algo se rompió en Alex. Su cordura recibió un ataque mortal y murió, junto con el tímido, e inseguro Alex, ahora era solo una mente retorcida, psicópata, asesina y sedienta de sangre Alex fue a la cocina y tomo tos los cuchillos de la cocina, arrojo a su padre a la pared y clavo un cuchillo en sus manos y tobillos Quédate hay, desperdicio de carne-Dijo Alex con una sonrisa macabra Alex fue a la cochera y saco de allí, una motosierra, alambre grueso, una pinza y una hoz japonesa, una imitación a la hoz de la muerte Hoy nos divertiremos-Dijo Alex-Y mucho-Dicho esto se rio con locura, como un psicópata luego de matar a su primera victima, y de eso, Alex no estaba muy lejos de esa meta Cuando volvió a donde su padre estaba, forcejeaba por escapar, sabiendo que lo que asía empeoraría las cosas. Pero ¿Quién no trataría de escapar de una muerte segura? Así que, papi no quiere morir-Dijo asiendo un puchero y luego riendo a lo loco-Que lastima…-Dijo Alex-Sabes que, te are sufrir, te are pagar todo lo que nos hiciste a mí, a Kendall y a… Mamá-Dijo Alex, Triste pero feliz, ya que hoy iba a ser su venganza por los actos de su padre ¿Sabes que Kendall se perdió uno de los más importantes juegos de su vida, por una patada que le diste en una pierna por no haber limpiado la casa?-Dijo Alex, caminando de un lado a otro con la moto sierra en mano- Y luego tu le pisaste las dos piernas y gracias a dios él puede caminar-Dijo Alex dejando la moto sierra a la altura de sus rodillas. La encendió y vio a su padre, se acerco a él y le susurro al oído Hoy sufrirás en carne propia lo que nosotros sufrimos-Dicho esto Alex le cortó la rodilla, quedando su padre con media pierna. Apenas el padre de los hermanos King, sintió la moto sierra desgarrando su rodilla, dio un grito de dolor puro. Alex prosiguió con la otra rodilla, repitiendo lo que había hecho con la otra. Saco los cuchillos de sus tobillos y los clavó en sus piernas. La vista del padre de Alex se iba haciendo borrosa, arrojándose a la muerte por la pérdida de sangre O no-Dijo Alex, tomando una jeringa que tenía en una bandeja-¿Recuerdas esto padre?, tiene adrenalina, lo suficiente para que resistas un poco más, no te preocupes tengo más para que disfrutes del show de la venganza-Dijo Alex, inyectándole la adrenalina en el brazo, los ojos de Mark se abrieron de par en par, antes que se diera cuenta Alex ya tenía estacas de metal de una carpa, en la cual de jóvenes se iban a acampar con su madre. Las clavo en la pared y colgó alambre de ellas, clavo una alado de cada brazo y una a cada lado del abdomen de el padre de Alex, repitiendo la acción de colocar alambre, izo un tipo de mano con garras y la dejo a la altura del pecho y abdomen. ¿Q-que a-ras Alex?-Dijo asustado su padre A mamá una vez le cortaste los brazos “sin querer”-Haciendo comillas con los dedos-Hoy veras cuanto duele-Dijo Alex, antes de agarra la hoz, la cual compro su padre en su viaje a Japón. Le corto parte del brazo y le desgarro la piel, agarrándola con el alambre que estaba clavado junto con la estaca en la pared, repitió la acción con su otro brazo Detente, por favor Alex-Suplico el padre del chico ¿Tú te detuviste cuando golpeaste a Kendall en el estomago?-Dijo Alex tomando una masa y estrellándola contra el estomago de su padre. Acto seguido el padre de Alex escupe sangre, a causa del fuerte mazazo que le propino su hijo Alex nuevamente inyecto adrenalina, para que su padre resista más Siempre me pregunte ¿es verdad que el intestino grueso mide ocho metros?-Pregunto Alex a su padre-Quiero ver si es cierto…-Dijo Alex riéndose como en picopala que se había convertido Tomo la hoz nuevamente y sin previo aviso, le empezó a abrir todo el pecho. Y para mantener abierto el cuerpo clavo los alambres en la piel del padre de Alex. Luego de esto le empezó a sacar los órganos, estirándolos y cortándolos. Al quitarle el intestino grueso lo colgó por las paredes Es verdad, ¡Mide más de ocho metros!-Riéndose de cómo su padre se iba si remedio-Mama murió por asfixia y con el corazón roto…-Dijo Alex. Tomo sus pulmones y los presiono, dejándolos estrujados Solo le quedaban segundos al padre de Alex Eres un demoño-Dijo con pocas fuerzas Si, un demoño que quiere verte morir-Dijo Alex, tomo el corazón de su padre- ¿Recuerdas que dijo mamá antes de morir?-Dijo Alex El padre de Alex solo sollozo en silencio, sabiendo que el convirtió a su hijo en un asesino sin remedio. Shut Up… And ¡¡Go To Fucking Hell!!-Dijo Alex, a continuación apretó el Corazón de su padre y se lo arranco de su lugar. Su padre grito por última vez, vaciando sus estrujados pulmones. Antes de que su padre muera por completo, Kendall había llegado con una ambulancia, pero también con policías, ya que los vecinos alertaron gritos y el motor de una moto sierra andando Cuando los policías salieron de sus coches, Kendall fue asía la puerta y escucho el último grito de su padre. Los policías no tardaron en tirar la puerta abajo, Kendall entro y mientras los policías buscaban a Alex, el vio lo que su hermano hizo, Que has hecho…-Dijo Kendall shockeado por lo que su inocente y tímido hermano había hecho De pronto apareció Alex con una sudadera negra, con un símbolo, el símbolo del operador, tenia los jeans negros de Kendall y sus botas negras tipo militar Alex, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Dijo llorando Kendall Merecía ir al infierno-Dijo Alex, y tomo alcohol y le roció a el cadáver de su padre y lo prendió fuego-Y ahora es hora de mandar al infierno a todo el colegio-Dijo Alex, con una sonrisa macabra-El me ayudara ¡¡¿¿Quien??!!-Grito Kendall, desesperado por saber quien le robo el alma a su hermano, quien lo había vuelto un loco asesino SlenderMan-Dijo Alex-El Operador, mi amo, el que hizo que perdiera el miedo a confrontar a nuestro padre, mi protector...-Dijo Alex, agarro la oz ensangrentada, y dos cuchillos y salió corriendo a la cochera, la cual estaba abierta, agarro dos hachas y salió huyendo, esquivando los tiros de los policías. ¿Asía donde se dirige?-Pregunta un policía Asía el instituto Hannover-Dijo confiado Kendall, se subió al auto, donde Lorraine yacía hay, aterrada por lo que ocurrió hace instantes Iremos a Hannover, es donde se dirige Alex … SlenderMan apareció detrás de Alex, y lo toco, y desaparecieron. Aparecieron en un parpadeo a las afueras del colegio Hannover, donde se celebraba la victoria del equipo de futbol americano Alex suspiro, estaba a un paso de convertirse en un Proxy. El sabía que si mataba a uno, tendría que matar a todos, no dejar testigos, demostrarle a el Operador que él podría ser el Proxy que obedece a SlenderMan sin necesidad de ser un esclavo mental Alex decidido, había la puerta, y entro sigilosamente, y trabo la puerta de una patada, pero la música estaba tan alta que nadie se dio cuenta. El fue asía el DJ y de una patada destruyo el equipo de DJ, Todos miraron a Alex ¡Qué haces idiota!-Dijo uno de los jugadores del equipo de futbol, se acercaba a Alex con intensiones de golpearlo. SlenderMan apareció detrás del chico con intenciones de golpear a Alex “Mátalo, mátalos, a todos”-Decía el Operador Alex tomo un cuchillo y lo posiciono a la altura del pecho, ya que sabía que el chico, llamado Mark, iba a saltar para golpearlo. Y en efecto, lo hizo Grave error-Dijo Alex, dicho eso atravesó el corazón de Mark de una sola apuñalada. Alex tomo sus hachas y se las clavo en la espalda, Mark estaba a segundos de la muerte- Shut Up… And Go To Fucking Hell Mark-Dijo Alex riendo maniáticamente, a continuación le clavo las dos hachas en la cabeza, terminando con su vida-Te hubiera dejado morir por la apuñalada, pero tu nombre te condeno a una muerte peor-Dijo Alex. Vio a todo el mundo shockeado, menos sus compañeros del equipo de futbol, que todos fueron contra Alex, con las intenciones de vengar a su amigo. Alex no tardo en reaccionar Mato a dos que venían, con sus hachas, cortándoles el cuello, atravesándoles las venas y rompiéndole los huesos. Uno que le iba saltar, lo asesino con la hoz, atravesándole el ojo, llegando al cerebro, causándole una hemorragia y asesinándolo dolorosamente, ya que él estaría consciente de que su cerebro tenía un hueco inmenso en el. Eran veintiséis faltan veintitrés. Diez fueron corriendo contra él, mientras que los otros trece fueron a tratar de abrir las puertas. Alex, al darse cuenta de su plan, desato su furia, al ver en su mente todo el sufrimiento que le hicieron pasar en su vida. Tomos u oz y degolló a tres, dejo la oz en su espalda y tomo sus hachas y mato a todos de un hachazo en la cabeza. Todos gritaban al ver las muertes. Alex diviso unas sogas de metal sosteniendo un cartel electrónico, ya que en ese colegio también se jugaba basketball, vio detrás suyo, y ahí estaba su amo, el Operador. Pensó lo que quería hacer y el Operador en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había cortado la sogas de metal, calleándoles a unos cincuenta estudiantes, siete de ellos, jugadores de futbol americano, al tener algo en sus prendas, mesclado con una chispa de electricidad, se genero un pequeño fuego, que se esparcido por el alcohol volcado en el suelo Se ha convertido en un verdadero infierno-Dijo Alex con su risa psicópata. Llamando la atención de todos los estudiantes restantes, que en total eran ciento treinta-Sus muertes serán míticas-Dijo Alex aun riéndose Todos, incluyendo a los chicos del equipo de futbol, lo dejaron de ver con ira, decepción y deseos de venganza, lo vieron con terror y miedo. Alex saco su hoz y en ese preciso momento, su cabello dejo de ser marrón claro, se convirtió en un marrón muerto y sin vida, sus ojos verdes claro, se convirtieron en un celeste claro Mi nombre dejo der Alexander Cristian King. A partir de ahora y en adelante seré conocido por muchos nombres, asesino, psicópata, pero un nombre recordaran 7 de ustedes-Señalo a unos cuantos-Los cuales serán sobrevivientes, para contar lo que ocurrió esta noche-Dijo el chico que ya no era el Alex conocido por todos. El fuego ya había convertido el gimnasio en un verdadero infierno, sangre fuego y cadáveres había allí. Yo soy The Demon-Grito el nuevo proxy del Operador-Proxy Of The SlenderMan-Dijo el proxy Corrió asía ellos, con su hoz en mano, decidido a terminar con todos. Trataron de gritar, pero no les dio tiempo. Sirenas de policías, sonidos de las hélices de helicópteros, camiones del ejército, pero ya estaba todo perdido. Un proxy estaba dentro, ya no había nada más que dolor, muerte… y locura sin control Afuera del infierno Kendall, Lorraine, y el ejercito junto con la policía está afuera, sorprendidos por lo que un simple chicho había causado Los militares trataron de tirar las múltiples puertas, pero su esfuerzo fue en baño, solo podían gastar energía y escuchar los desgarradores gritos de dolor de las personas ahí adentro, y las risas psicópatas del asesino Todo quedo en silencio por un momento, solo se escuchaba el llanto bajo de Kendall y Lorraine, porque sabían quien estaba causando todas esas muertes, todos escucharon cesar la risa del psicópata asesino y escucharon palabras que hielan la sangre hasta el más valiente I am The Demon-Se escucho con un eco que empeoro el miedo de todos-Proxy of The Operator De pronto las puertas se abrieron lentamente de par en par Los militares tomaron sus armas y linternas, los policías imitaron la acción. Salieron siete estudiantes, tres chicas y cuatro chicos, los médicos los tomaron y Kendall y Lorraine ayudaron a los sobrevivientes, que eras sus amigos de infancia de ambos. Alex sabia eso, por eso los dejo vivir Todos quedaron en shock al ver lo que había dentro, llamas y dibujos hechos con sangre, cuerpos mutilados y descuartizados colgados de paredes y desechos en los pisos. En las paredes están escritas palabras como, muerte, infierno cállense, es tiempo de que cerraran sus ojos, y abundantes símbolos de operador y dibujos de SlenderMan, y en una pared decía Shut Up And Go To Fucking Hell Un año y casi nueve meses… Kendall y Lorraine celebraban el primer año de su hija, Kate Flower King II, junto con amigas del trabajo de Lorraine, y amigos de futbol americano de Kendall Come pastel linda-Dijo Kendall a su hija, haciendo “el trensito” para lograr que su hija coma pastel. Lorraine lo veía riéndose como actuaba, y los amigos de Kendall acompañaron a Lorraine riéndose de su amigo actuando infantilmente Al poco tiempo de lo ocurrido con Alex, se casaron, y hasta el día de hoy siguen igual de enamorados que ese día en que comenzaron a salir. Todos comían pastel hasta que Lisa, una de las amigas de Lorraine, interrumpió ¡Hora de los regalos!-Dijo Lisa, a continuación de eso, Max, uno de los amigos y compañero de futbol americano de Kendall, traía todos los regalos de Kate. El tiempo pasaba y solo quedaba un regalo, lo raro, es que ya Kate, había abierto todos los regalos dados por sus padres y amigos de los mismos ¿De quién es?-Pregunto Peiton, amiga de Lorraine No se-Respondió Kendall, lo abrió y vio una nota para Kendall que decía “Léelo solo con Lorraine” escrito a mano, con la letra de... En ese momento la televisión se prendió sola, en el canal de noticias “Y hoy contamos que han sucedido mas asesinatos igual a La Masacre del Operador. La masacre más sangrienta y horrible hasta el momento. El asesino conocido como The Demon sigue llevándose vidas, como dice el, al infierno” La televisión se apago sola. Todos quedaron en shock, ya que solo mostro esa noticia O mira, ¡Un osito de peluche!-Dijo Lorraine, tratando de ignorar lo sucedido ase momentos. Se lo dio a Kate, y ella lo tomo y lo abrazo Luego de que los amigos de la pareja se vallan y luego de limpiar, bañar y arropar a Kate, Kendall le pidió a Lorraine que venga al cuarto y cierre la puerta. ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Lorraine al ver el papel en las manos de Kendall Esta carta dice mi nombre-Hizo una pausa-Y dice que la lea contigo, está escrita con letra de-Pauso otra vez, sollozo bajo-Alex-Termino de decir Kendall, asiendo que Lorraine se preocupe ¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Lorraine Kendall empezó a leer… Hola Kendall y Lorraine Espero que a Kate le allá gustado el regalo, lo encontré en una casa abandonada. Han cambiado muchas cosas en mi vida, y aunque no te las pueda contar por ordenes del Operador, solo te digo que te quiero hermano, y a ti también Lorraine Gracias por colocarle el nombre de nuestra madre a su hija, díganle que la amo, y cuídenla, ella es una niña de luz, que da amor, esperanza y sobretodo luz… Dile que siempre mire al cielo y que vea la primera estrella que le llame la atención, y dile que mientras esa estrella siga brillando, su luz seguirá viva Te quiero mucho hermano, siempre fuiste mi ídolo, mi ejemplo a seguir Cuídenla, no saben lo valiosa que es Con cariño The Demon Yo también te quiero hermano, donde quieras que estés…-Dijo Kendall llorando de alegría, sabiendo que su hermano sigue ahí, el alguna parte de su corazón En el bosque, para ser específicos en Oakside Park se encuentra en un árbol Alex King, mejor conocido por el sombre de The Demon, tenía a su victima descuartizada, pero con vida aun Nunca tuviste que haber entrado al bosque del Operador-Decía The Demon Piedad por favor-Rogo el hombre con un solo brazo y una sola pierna, en un intento de acomodarse cayo asía el suelo, y se rompió los huesos por la caída. The Demon de un solo salto, llego ileso al suelo, al lado del el hombre que tuvo la osadía de entrar al bosque del Operador De pronto, detrás del proxy, apareció SlenderMan, tomando los hombros de su proxy con sus manos con garras afiladas y listas para descuartizas y desgarrar. Sus tentáculos salieron de su espalda, moviéndose como serpientes. The Demon tomo al hombre de sus prendas elevándolo del suelo a la altura del pecho del Operador, se notaba que el hombre sufría por el sonido de la interferencia Shut Up And Go To Fucking Hell-Dijo el proxy. Luego SlenderMan lo tomo con sus tentáculos, y lo desgarro el estomago atravesándolo y destruyendo el cuerpo del hombre, no sin antes destruirle los oídos con su interferencia y cegarlo con la interferencia de televisor sin cable y el rostro del Operador. Creepypasta By ''Max Dark '' El siempre te espera, con paciencia, el te espera asta que su amo, SlenderMan le de la orden para atacar... Categoría:Proxys Categoría:SlenderMan Categoría:Terror